


Ancient History

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-13
Updated: 2005-11-13
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Neville gets an unexpected customer.





	Ancient History

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for Duckpuppy's drawbles, round 2.  


* * *

"You're all set." Pushing the goods across the counter, Neville couldn't resist leaning over and catching a whiff of the familiar scent. Yes, his customer was wearing cologne, -- the expensive stuff, too, it seemed -- but underneath he smelled the same. Memories of late nights in Gryffindor Tower, D.A. meetings, and, yes, even Snape's classroom came flooding back. 

"It's been too long," said Harry, interrupting Neville's reverie. 

Neville nodded. "Five years." _Two months, twelve days, six hours, and a handful of minutes._ "But you probably don't spend a lot of time buying plants." 

Harry laughed and Neville wondered how such a joyful noise could be so damned painful. "More now, I think. We just bought a house and the grounds are enormous." 

_Don't ask, don't ask._ "We?" 

Harry pointed to the wedding ring on his finger. "Ginny and me. It's been about three years." 

Neville plastered on the brightest, fakest smile he could muster. "Congratulations," he said, forcing his jaw to move so the word didn't come out through gritted teeth. 

"Thank you." Harry shifted his weight from one foot to the other, causing dirt from the _Veneficum hirsuta_ to spill on the floor. "I...I guess I'll be going now. Nice seeing you, Neville." 

"You too, Harry." 

Neville went back to counting out the register and the bell on the door jingled, signalling Harry's exit. At the sound, Neville exhaled hard, feeling like a deflated tyre. 

"I'm still an idiot, you know." Startled, Neville looked up again, surprised to see Harry still leaning in the doorway. "I missed out, didn't I?" Harry's voice was soft, so soft that Neville strained to catch the words. 

Playing dumb would be better for both of them in the long run. "Missed out on what, Harry?" 

"On you. I shouldn't have...shouldn't have pushed you away like that." 

"Ancient history." The words sounded hollow and felt even more so. Neville turned away, swallowing hard. The bell jingled again. 


End file.
